Una segunda oportunidad
by HanaKT
Summary: ‘Su vida pasó delante de sus ojos como si se tratara de una película’. Esa frase a menudo se utiliza cuando una persona está a punto de morir. Pero en mi caso, mientras trataba de permanecer a flote, sólo podía pensar en él... Fic IV SweetestIrony.


**AGUA**

**Fic nº 4**

**Para la 'Semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0' organizada por '****SweetestIrony'**

**Resumen:** 'Su vida pasó delante de sus ojos como si se tratara de una película'. A menudo se utiliza en situaciones en las que una persona está a punto de morir. Pero en mi caso, mientras trataba de permanecer a flote, sólo podía pensar en él... Fic IV para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.

_25 de febrero de 2010_

**N.A: Este one-shot es un UA Pre Majin Buu en el que Videl sabe toda la verdad sobre Gohan. **

**

* * *

**

**Una segunda oportunidad**

¿Conocen esa frase 'su vida pasó delante de sus ojos como si se tratara de una película'? A menudo se utiliza en situaciones en las que una persona está a punto de morir.

Como ésta.

Pero en mi caso, mientras trataba de permanecer a flote en la habitación que rápidamente se inundaba, sólo podía pensar en él.

Gohan...

Es gracioso como uno cree que va a vivir para siempre y por lo tanto deja muchas cosas sin hacer y sin decir, pensando que todavía queda tiempo.

Estúpida soberbia.

Nunca le dije lo que sentía, ni siquiera cuanto valoraba su amistad. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera supiera que lo considero un amigo y eso es en parte mi culpa. Desde que lo conozco casi nunca lo he tratado bien, a menudo agrediéndolo sin que él hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero... es que nunca me ha sido fácil hablar de lo que siento. Y mucho menos con un chico.

'Los hombres sólo buscan una cosa', siempre decía mi papá. Y hasta que lo conocí a _él_ jamás tuve que dudar de las palabras de mi padre.

Y no sólo en lo que a chicos respecta.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el hombre del que me enamoraría sería aquel con quien mi padre había sido tan injusto? ¿Aquel a quien le había robado la fama y a través del cuál había logrado toda su fortuna?

¡Vaya ironía!

Otra persona me hubiera despreciado, pero no él. Pese a que yo era la hija del hombre que le había hecho tanto daño a su familia, él nunca fue ni vengativo ni resentido.

Supongo que esas habían sido unas de las cosas que me habían atraído hacia él. Su bondad e inocencia. Era increíble que una persona que hubiera visto y vivido tantas cosas terribles como Gohan pudiera mantenerse del modo en que él lo hacía. Nunca perdió su fe en las personas ni esa actitud de inocencia y, hasta me atrevería a decir, pureza.

Pero ya era tarde, ya no podría estar más con él, no lo vería sonrojarse, ni lo oiría reír, ni sentiría su mano en mi hombro.

Cada vez me hundía más profundo en el agua... iba a morir.

¡No!

Tenía que participar en el Torneo y luego decirle que lo quería...

Por favor... dame más tiempo...

* * *

Blanco...

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos es una luz blanca. Intenté moverme pero el dolor me lo impidió.

A medida que fui recuperando la conciencia comencé a distinguir los objetos a mi alrededor. Al parecer estaba en una cama. Hice memoria. Lo último que recordaba era haberme desmayado por la falta de oxígeno. Debería haber estado muerta...

-¡Videl! –una voz familiar llamó mi nombre y al girar mi rostro hacia ella, ví a Gohan con una expresión entre preocupada y aliviada- ¡Gracias a Dios que has despertado! –exclamó, acercándose a mí y tomándome tan delicadamente entre sus brazos que no sientí casi nada de dolor.

-G-goh... –traté de hablar pero mi garganta estaba completamente seca. Él se dio cuenta de ello y separándose con una sonrisa avergonzada se dirigió hacia la mesa ubicada en la pared frente a mi cama y llenó un vaso con agua que luego me ayudó a tomar.- Gra-cias –le dije cuando terminé.

-Estamos en el hospital central de Ciudad Satán. Ahora espera que voy a llamar al médico –me dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con los doctores que controlaron como estaba. Aparentemente tenía una herida en la cabeza y un esguince en el tobillo, además de casi haber muerto ahogada.

-Fue una suerte que el Gran Saiyaman la encontrara cuando lo hizo, unos minutos más y hubiera muerto –dijo el médico, mirándome con seriedad- Mañana ya será dada de alta, pero por favor, sea cuidadosa. Por cierto, hemos intentado contactarnos con su padre, pero...

-No creo que hayan podido, está en un importante viaje de negocios –respondí con un poco de sorna. Lo más seguro que papá estuviera con una de sus 'amigas'.

-Ya veo. Bueno, el horario de visita termina en media hora, así que la dejo sola.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Media hora?

-Gohan va a quedarse.

-Uh, pero... –el médico me miró nerviosamente.

-Mi padre prácticamente construyó este hospital. Y no creo que le guste saber que su única hija está sola en el hospital, sin nadie que la acompañe. –era un poco sucio hacerle eso al pobre hombre que sólo estaba siguiendo las reglas del lugar, pero la verdad que en ese momento no me importaba.

Luego de que el doctor se marchara (al fin!) me quedé con Gohan a solas. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo él se me adelantó.

- No te preocupes, puedo quedarme. Sólo déjame llamar a mamá para que no se preocupe. –luego de hacer la llamada se sentó al borde de mi cama y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –me preguntó.

Yo titubeé por un momento.

-Yo... bueno... recibí una llamada de la policía sobre estos tipos y...

-¿Y no pudiste haberme esperado? –su voz suena cansada, parecía como si hubiera envejecido un par de años- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? No podía sentir tu energía, Videl, y cuando te vi en esa habitación parecías... –Gohan soltó mi mano y pasó las suyas por su rostro y cabello en un gesto exasperado- pensé que habías muerto.

-Yo... –resoplé incómoda porque sabía que tenía un poquito de razón, pero él me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Un día yo no voy a poder llegar a salvarte y tú...

-¡Te amo! –Ops, ¿de donde había salido eso? No tenía intención de decirlo. Una cosa era pensarlo cuando estaba a punto de morir y otra decírselo a la cara a Gohan.

- ¿Qué? No cambies de te-- ¿qué dijiste?

-Uh... debe ser la anestesia...

-No te han anestesiado en ningún momento.

Ya... con razón me dolía todo. Y no podía creer que me había vuelto tan mala mentirosa como Gohan. ¿Y desde cuando él me respondía de ese modo? Se suponía que no debía cuestionarme en ningún momento.

Oh Dios, tierra trágame.

De pronto él comienza a reir. Y no me refiero a una risa pequeña, sino al 'me-están-llorando-los-ojos-y-estoy-a-punto-de-caerme-al-suelo' tipo de risa.

-Vaya, me alegro que mi declaración te haya causado tanta gracia. –le respondí, no sabiendo si llorar o golpearlo. Quizás ninguno de las dos porque uno, no iba a rebajarme y berrear como una niña y dos, no podía moverme demasiado, y si intentaba golpearlo lo más probable era que me lastimara. Así que decidí ignorarlo (al menos lo más posible). Me giré con cuidado y me tapé hasta el cuello con la cobija. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé a que se marchara.

Gohan era un idiota, el mayor estúpido del mundo.

De pronto sentí su mano en mi hombro, pero no me giré.

-Videl –me llamó con suavidad. –No fue mi intención reírme, perdóname. Pero la verdad que...

-¡Ya lo sé, ¿está bien?! –le respondí bruscamente, girándome hacia él, sin importarme el dolor- Yo no te intereso de ese modo y lo acepto. Tú te lo pierdes, ¿sabes? Y ahora, si me disculpas, ¡estoy cansada y quiero dormir! –ahora me arrepentía de haber podido convencer a los doctores de que Gohan se quedara. Suspirando, traté de volver a mi posición anterior, pero sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y me lo impidieron- ¿Qué quieres, Gohan?

-Esto –y me besó.

Sólo duró unos segundos y fue más bien un roce de labios, pero para mí fue el mejor beso que hubiera recibido jamás.

-Tonta –susurró en mi oído luego de que nos separáramos. Por un momento pensé en gritarle pero, al ver la expresión de regocijo en su rostro, puse mis dos manos en sus mejillas y comencé a reír.

FIN

**N.A. No puedo creer que terminé a tiempo. Me ha costado muchísimo este one-shot. Es la primer historia que hago en primera persona . y no fue nada fácil. Quizás algo OC pero me parece que funcionó muy bien con la historia. **

**Disculpen si hay errores en la escena del hospital, porque la verdad que no sé mucho sobre el tema y, dado que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir la historia no pude averiguar lo suficiente.**

**H.-**


End file.
